


A Tudor Legacy

by greengrlelphie



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Historical References, royal fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengrlelphie/pseuds/greengrlelphie
Summary: What if the jousting accident in 1536 changed Henry's perspective of his wife, Anne? What if she had not miscarried? What would have changed and how would history have been re-written?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 25
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on if Henry had taken that hit to the head a little differently.

**Late January 1536**

Anne had been in the drawing room when she received the news of the King’s accident at the jousting tournament. The physicians were unsure of what would happen as the King had not regained consciousness since his fall from the horse. Anne immediately demanded to be taken to her husband’s side as she stated that her place was there where he needed her the most. Regardless of what they might have sparred over that morning or the jealousy that she had felt when she discovered he was unfaithful to her yet again, she knew that she worried for him because she loved him.

The man she had fallen in love with had been one who waited seven years for her. He changed a country and broke from Rome, one of the most powerful forces in the world, all so he could be with her. So many nights they had talked late into the night about politics, religion, and the written word. And so many nights, she laid awake wondering how she found herself at the center of attention for the most powerful man in the world. As of late, Henry was not the man she had loved or fallen in love with. He had become distant and his eyes wandered to others, especially once their beloved Elizabeth was born. The passion that once was between them was dimming and she felt herself being replaced with Jane Seymour…the newest focus of her husband’s attention. But, for the time being, she pushed aside her thoughts and focused solely on the worry for Henry’s life.

When she arrived, he was lying in a state unfitting of a King, but she ensured that only those necessary were allowed in the room as she took her place at his side. Her hand brushed his cheek as she looked on at him, willing him to wake up. She needed him and so did Elizabeth, who adored her father. And their unborn child. The son that they both desperately longed and prayed for. He too needed his father to guide him to become the next King of England when the time was right.

“Please Henry…” she whispered as she moved close to him, her lips hovering above his temple. “Don’t leave me. Don’t leave us.”

Tears were falling from her cheeks as she held onto her husband’s hand. It was still warm and weathered from years of horseback riding and hunts. The touch she knew so well. The one she had craved for many years and still did.

She stayed at his side for many hours, refusing to leave.

“Anne…” Henry’s voice croaked as her head was laid on the bed while she held his hand.

“I’m here,” she said, immediately looking up at him as tears sprang to her eyes. “Darling, you scared me. They said that you fell from your horse and hit your head during the tournament.”

“That…must have been quite a fall,” he said.

“Only you would have such a fall,” she replied, smiling some through her tears of relief. “The physicians have been keeping watch and Charles has not left his post.”

Henry sat up on the bed, careful to not overwhelm his senses. Anne moved up to a sitting position as she looked on at her husband. The color was returning to his face and he was alert enough to ask for water and for one of the physicians to tend to him.

“You came,” he said, looking at her as the physician looked at his head and checked him for other injuries.

“I was worried…they were afraid that you would not wake up,” she replied. “I could not leave you alone. Not when you were unwell.”

“Are you alright?” he asked, squeezing her hand. “Our son?”

She nodded. “We are both well.”

Her ladies in waiting had urged her to drink water and to keep watch over herself during her time of duress while she kept vigil over Henry. She had done so, with great instruction, and at the behest of the physicians as well. Her mind and heart were solely concerned with Henry and needed to see him well again.

“I will leave you…if that pleases you,” she said, standing slowly. They had not parted on happy terms this morning when they argued over his infidelity. Unlike his first wife, Anne was a jealous woman. She would not just look the other way as her husband turned his affection to other women.

“Anne,” he said, reaching out for her hand.

Her heartbeat quickened as she turned to her husband to see that his face was soft and calm, as it had been so many times when they were first married. It was the man she had married and loved. Not the man who had become angry with her and cast her aside for another.

“May I come to your bed tonight?” he asked.

Her heart fluttered as she felt her lips draw into a smile. “Yes…I would like that.”

Leaning down, she drew him into a sweet kiss. One which she had not had in so long, but quickly deepened to something more passionate. A kiss like they had shared long ago, when they were nothing but whispered promises and hopes for the future. When they parted, she looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere.

“I’ll see you tonight, Sweetheart,” he said.

With a smile and blush, she curtsied and quickly left to return to her chambers. Her ladies were instructed to draw her a bath and to help her prepare for the King’s arrival. As she bathed, her hand drew over the small swell of her belly where she prayed her son was still safely resting. She had lost one before now, soon after Elizabeth’s birth, and had prayed many nights that this child would come into the world safely. A healthy girl would buy her more time, but a son…a son would be all she and Henry had hoped for. A boy that was in the image of his father, with the same beautiful eyes that Elizabeth had. Anne was so certain this time as this pregnancy felt different than her first. She craved oranges and not apples and had very little sickness. Only God would tell in time if this child was the son she so desperately wanted to give Henry.

After bathing, she ate supper in her chambers before dressing for bed. Her chemise was soft as she slid into the bed to wait for her husband. Candles lit the room, giving a soft glow that danced off the walls. Her hands ran across her belly as she waited for her husband, wondering when she would begin to feel this child stir within her. Elizabeth had never ceased to move from the time Anne first felt her stirring around until the day she came into the world. Now her daughter was growing older every day and according to Lady Bryan, she was the smartest little girl she had ever taught and was a joy to have in the household. Though it pained Anne to be away from her daughter, she trusted that Elizabeth was in the best care.

When the door opened, she felt her heart skip as she looked up to see Henry approaching her bed. He had already dressed for bed and slipped in beside her, moving himself to wrap his arm around her waist.

“Anne…I have been a fool,” he said, kissing her softly.

“What do you mean?” she asked, moving her hand to cup his cheek, looking into his eyes.

“I have taken you for granted. I have gone back on promises I made long ago before we were ever married.” Henry looked at her and kissed her once. “I promised that I would be truthful…because truth is the foundation of love. And I have done things that no husband should do, even the King of England.”

She was taken back by his confession, unsure of if he was sincere or if he was working to trick her into false security. But she could see it in his eyes that this was the man she once knew. The Henry that she loved and had waited seven years to marry, who had broken all of England from Rome. Anne felt her heart quicken as she moved close, barely brushing her lips across his before kissing him.

“Henry…I have missed you,” she admitted softly. “I have longed for the nights we spent together, speaking long into the night about literature and so much more.”

“I have thought myself too high to need to counsel of my wife and closest ally. But I have been wrong and I want to make reparations to you,” he said.

“Will you stay?” she asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

“Yes, as long as you will have me,” he replied, kissing her.

Anne could feel the tears in her eyes. Relief washed over her as she kissed her husband and he moved over her, careful of her growing belly. There was passion in their love making for the first time in ages and when she laid down to sleep, he pressed himself against her back and held her close, resting his palm on her stomach as he did when she was pregnant with Elizabeth.

“I love you,” he murmured as he kissed her head.

“I love you,” she replied, closing her eyes and relaxing in the embrace of the man she loved more than anything.

Perhaps, by God’s grace, the fall from his horse had awakened in Henry the man he once had been and reminded him that there was no promise of tomorrow, even for a King. Anne took comfort in that as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Summer 1536** _

The year moved quickly after Henry’s accident. Elizabeth remained at Hatfield but was called to visit court many times by Anne, who longed to hold her eldest child and to lavish her with attention and love. Henry allowed it, much to Anne’s delight, though she suspected he too missed their daughter. Elizabeth was growing quickly, and she was nearing her third birthday soon. Anne hoped to celebrate together as a family as their newest arrival would be joining them in the very near future. The physician seemed considerably convinced that this child would be early, just as Elizabeth had been. However, he predicted that this child would be larger than Elizabeth as Anne’s stomach was larger in size and more pronounced beneath her gowns.

Her belly grew considerably over the months and Anne was so ready to meet her new child. The babe moved often in her womb and she was often unable to rest comfortably. Henry had been doting the entire time, which was a complete surprise to Anne as he had been indifferent before. He came to her bed every night, though sometimes they only stayed awake and spoke late into the night as they once had before. Many times, he came to her with his worries and she calmed his exhausted mind. He shared with her his great joys in their daughter’s progress and lamented that his eldest, Mary, still had not agreed to sign the contract that declared she acknowledged her siblings as rightful heirs. Anne advised that she needed time to grieve her mother, who had only passed away a few short months prior. That seemed to quell her husband’s anger as he too had lost his mother young, which he had always said weighed heavily on his mind.

It was Anne who interceded before Henry’s accident on behalf of Mary so that she could go to her mother, who was dying. She knew that the girl had been openly hostile to her marriage and had not been a loving sister to Elizabeth, but she hoped to use that as an olive branch of sorts to mend some of the hurt between Henry and his oldest daughter. Her own father had chided her for such an act, but she said that she knew it would be to the benefit of her family to have mended the bridges between Henry and his children. The less strife in the royal family, the more united front they could present to the world.

Another change to the household came in the form of a new lady in waiting. Her sweet cousin, Catherine Howard, whom she had persuaded her husband to appoint as a favor. The girl was only just thirteen, but in dire need of some instruction and education as she was one of the youngest children in the Howard household and her parents were lax to attend to her. As a result, Catherine was on a destructive path to earning a reputation unbecoming of a lady. Now, as a lady in waiting, Anne had taken her and taught her proper etiquette and manners in the last few months, along with introducing her to various nobles with the hopes of making a match when Catherine was of age to marry. She and Henry had discussed several options, but he seemed keen on matching her with Thomas Culpeper, who was a royal favorite and a close friend of her husband. He had even talked of bestowing a title on his friend and gifting him lands when the time came for marriage. Anne was all too pleased as Culpeper had become a friend of hers as well.

“Cat, will you please send for the physician?” she said, her face slightly wincing.

It was a late summer evening and Anne had been feeling pain for many hours. Anne knew she was laboring but was keen to wait until she was certain so not to worry her husband as this was sooner than they expected.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Catherine replied, quickly curtsying before dashing out the door to fetch the physician.

With the help of another of her ladies, she made her way to the bed. Her dress was loosened, and she was assisted out of her gown into a chemise before laying back in the bed. Preparations were made immediately as they began to gather cloths, water, and other items for the birth. It was all too familiar for Anne as she remembered how much excitement there was on the day of Elizabeth’s birth, when everyone believed she would give Henry his first legitimate son.

“The physician is on the way,” Catherine said as she returned to the room and to Anne’s side.

Anne labored into the night, struggling with every wave of pain. This birth was more painful than Elizabeth’s by far, but she swore that she would not scream out. No one would see her as weak or that she was not fit to be the Queen of England. She would birth her second child and it would be known that she had given Henry two beautiful children.

* * *

Henry paced the corridors of the palace anxiously as he waited for news of his wife and unborn child. Anne was in labor and would be giving birth any minute now, which they had all been waiting for. The last time she had been in labor, he was certain that she had been carrying a son. But that was not to be as his sweet Elizabeth had come into the world instead. Not the son he and Anne had hoped and longed for, but the jewel he had come to adore and love. He was fiercely proud of her and knew that she would one day be one of the most educated women in their realm as she was learning many languages quickly according to Lady Bryan. She was every bit a Tudor rose.

“Charles, I do not recall it taking this long last time,” he mentioned as he paced around. “What if something is wrong?”

“I am sure that all is well,” his friend reassured him. “The Queen is strong and if the predictions are true, she is sure to take a little longer as this child is larger than your last. I believe that she and the child will both be fine.”

“You’re right…Anne will be fine,” he repeated.

“Have you spoken about a name?”

“Arthur,” he said.

His friend nodded. He and Anne both agreed that it would be important to honor his brother, who had died when Henry was still a child. All the memories he had of Arthur were fond ones. His brother had taught him many things when they were young, including how to ride a horse and the earliest jousting lessons that he could remember. Some days he wondered how his life might have been different had his brother not died. He certainly would not have been King, but would he and Anne have ever met? Would they have married without such strife and descent from the Church? All of those things were things that he often wondered about. One thing he knew for certain was that he and Anne would have been less concerned with having a son and more concerned with just having healthy children, had he only been the Prince of England and not the King.

“It is a strong name befitting a Prince of England,” Charles agreed. “And if it is a daughter?”

“Margaret,” he replied. “I felt as though it was only right that both of my sisters be honored in name.”

“I know that they would both be proud to share their names with beautiful princesses.”

Though he had once been angry with his closest friend for marrying his sister in secret as it was a betrayal to him not only because he was married without permission, but that it was his sister, Henry knew that it was behind them now. Charles had cared for Mary and loved her deeply until the day she died. Through their union, Henry had two nephews and two nieces that he loved. He and Charles had both mourned her loss and the loss of children together as Charles had lost both of his sons with Mary. Though he had remarried, he knew that Charles still mourned Mary and spoke of her often. Even his two eldest daughters, Lady Anne and Lady Mary Brandon, still spoke highly of their stepmother.

For many hours, Henry paced around and tried to occupy his mind with reading and going over important documents that needed his signature. When those ran out, he was tempted to go to Anne’s chambers and demand to know what was going on but decided against the idea. He had gone near there one time when Catherine was giving birth and decided that he would never again do that. Men were not meant to understand birth and he was not going to be able to stand hearing his wife in pain and know he could do nothing to take that pain away.

Near dawn the next morning, Henry was in his chambers when a knock came at the door. Charles Brandon was waiting for him with a wide smile.

“Is she…?” he asked.

Charles nodded. “The Queen has given birth to a healthy son.”

Henry felt his heart could burst in that moment as he swelled with pride and he made his way out the door of his chambers. A son! Anne had given him the son that he had longed and prayed for. Now there was an heir to his kingdom and to the Tudor line.

“Henry,” Charles called, forgetting formality. “There is more.”

“What?” he asked, turning to his friend.

“The Queen has also given birth to another healthy daughter.”

Two children. Anne had given him two more children. God had smiled on them this day and blessed them with a son and a daughter. Henry could hardly contain his joy as he embraced his friend heartily. He was overjoyed with the news that he was now a father twice over again.

“How is Anne?” He wanted to embrace his wife and thank her for so much right now.

He noticed as Charles’ face fell. “Charles…is something wrong with Anne?”

“The Queen…is unwell,” his friend said. “The physician says that she has lost a lot of blood and that the birth was difficult and long.”

Panic began to set in. Henry had lost his own mother to childbirth, along with his youngest sister Katherine, so he was worried for the health of his wife. He had only reconciled their marriage a few months ago and he did not want to lose her. Anne was a woman unlike any other he had met for she challenged him and respected him as both a man and as King. Yet, when they were alone, they were truly equals as she always spoke her mind and told him what she thought of his decisions. She was brilliant and he knew that he needed her. Their children needed their mother.

“Take me to her,” he demanded. He looked at his friend, swallowing his emotions and his fear as he needed to be brave for Anne. “I cannot lose her, Charles. I just cannot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Henry sat at his wife’s bedside, holding her hand and praying for God to intervene and save his wife. Anne had given birth three to two healthy children days prior but had fallen unconscious since then. The physicians were worried that she would fall to childbed sickness, but Henry was determined that would not be the fate for his beloved wife. God could surely not be that cruel to have him reconcile with the woman he loved only to take her away mere months later. Reflecting on the times he was cruel to Anne; Henry swore that if Anne were to live that he would never treat her that way again. He would hold her up as his true Queen and the one true love of his life. Of course, they would have their quarrels, as any man and wife would, but he would never betray her love for another. Without haste, he called for every physician in the realm to come to the palace to tend to the Queen, hoping one of them would have an answer to save her life. So far, none had any hope to give to the King.

“Anne…please don’t leave me,” he pleaded. “I need you by my side. Our children need you.”

The governess had brought the new children by, hoping their presence would wake their mother. Arthur and Margaret were in perfect health and Henry longed for Anne to wake so she could see them and hold them. He held such regret at denying her the pleasure in having Elizabeth close by when she was still an infant. Now he vowed not to do so again as he knew how much their children were held close to her heart. He held each of his new children and brought them close to Anne, letting her know that they were there. Anne did not stir.

“Your Majesty,” a voice called from the doorway of Anne’s room. Charles stood there, a man behind him. “A physician has come, and he says that he may be able to save the Queen.”

Henry stood and watched as the man came from behind Charles and bowed. He was small in stature with dark hair that fell just to his shoulders but stood proudly as he approached Henry.

“Your Majesty,” he said reverently. “I have studied far and wide and have learned different things in my studies that were not taught to me in England. I believe I might know what your Queen suffers from as I have seen it abroad.”

“What can you do?” Henry asked, hoping that he had found the man who would be able to save Anne’s life.

“There is something I can do, but it will be painful and cause her to bleed,” the physician explained. “But it is her best chance at surviving before she succumbs to the fever.”

“Do what you must, I will see to it you have everything you need,” Henry replied.

“Your Majesty, you will not want to be in the room to see this,” he stated, moving up his sleeves as he called for hot water, cloth, and instruments to be brought to the room.

Henry did not argue, but rather kissed his wife on the forehead and gently squeezed her hand, willing that she come back to him and that she survive this. When he left the room, he stood outside of the door with Charles. His friend had hardly left the doorway, knowing that Henry would not leave Anne. Neither of them had slept but a few hours in the last four days.

“The twins are beautiful,” he commented as they stood outside the door. “Arthur favors you, but Margaret…”

“She favors her mother,” Henry finished. “I want her to know them. And for them to know their mother. I do not want Elizabeth to lose her mother.”

Charles was right in every sense though as Arthur favored the Tudor family with his fair skin and beautiful red hair. Elizabeth had the same hair, as did Mary. Three of his children favored the Tudor line in every way, but Margaret, his sweet youngest daughter, favored his beloved Anne. Her hair was as dark as the night and had no rule to it at all, much like Anne herself. Though Anne was as intelligent, beautiful, charming, and charismatic as any lady befitting her station, she also had ideas and would talk with Henry for hours about ways to improve life at court and for their people. He hoped their daughters would be the very same as they were servants of the realm.

“Anne is a fighter. She will not give up so easily when she has you and your children to watch over.”

Nodding, Henry ran his hand through his hair. “When she is well, we will plan the christening for the children. Elizabeth will be here. I know she will rejoice seeing our jewel. And to hold her two newest additions to our family.”

“And your eldest?” Charles asked. “She has sent you a letter.”

Charles produced the paper from his coat and handed it to Henry. He recognized the seal of his daughter, Mary, and opened it to find her beautiful script lining the page.

_My Dear Father and King,_

_I received news of the birth of my newest siblings and I write to congratulate you. The realm is overjoyed with the birth of a son and enthralled that there are two healthy royal children. I have also heard of Queen Anne’s condition and have been in prayer for her daily. My deepest hope is for God to intercede on her behalf and bring her back to you, returning your greatest happiness. The Queen has been most kind to me these last few months as I have mourned my mother and I wish to return her kindness one day, if you will have me come home. I wish to return to court and to your side as your daughter._

_Your Loving and Faithful Daughter,_

_Mary_

As he read the letter, Henry felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. His relationship with his eldest daughter had been troubled since he and Catherine’s marriage was annulled. Mary had not accepted Anne as his rightful Queen and had been stubbornly refusing to sign any document abdicating her position as a princess. He had not meant to harm his daughter in all of it, though, for he did love her. Mary had been the one child that he and Catherine had that had lived and she was a Tudor through and through. Stubborn to a fault and devoted to her faith. Henry could not blame her for that, for it was how she had been raised all her life. Catherine had been a devout Catholic and had raised Mary to be the same. Anne had made him see reason when it came to allowing Mary to spend the last of Catherine’s days with her. She had said that no child should not have the chance to say goodbye to their mother, which he agreed with. Though he and Catherine had parted on terms of unkindness, he knew that their greatest accomplishment had been Mary. He had sent for his daughter to spend Catherine’s last days with her and for her to have peace and privacy to mourn her mother. Perhaps that kindness would be what mended his family.

Folding the letter, he put it in his waist coat and looked at Charles, nodding once before they continued their vigil. Time passed slowly before the door creaked open and the physician stepped out. Henry could see the blood-soaked sheets that the ladies were cleaning up and felt himself ill. Anne was still so pale. He looked to the physician.

“The Queen is resting…she will have to wake by dawn tomorrow if she is to make it,” he said. “I will remain close by, if you should need me or if she becomes worse.”

He bowed and Henry thanked him before going inside with Anne. Approaching her bedside, he could see how pale she was. Her dark hair billowing around her head like a halo. Sitting, he reached for her hand and held it in his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss. Henry regretted every fight and quarrel he had ever had with Anne. She had bewitched him, body and soul, in the most pure and passionate way and he had spent so many years waiting for her, wanting her to be his wife. He had married Catherine for duty, but Anne…he had married Anne for love.

“God…if you could see it in your mercy, please…let her live,” he said, looking up. “My children need their mother. I need my Queen by my side.”

Henry stayed at Anne’s bedside another night, refusing to leave for any reason as he stated it was his place to stay at his Queen’s side. Many of the ladies tried to get him to eat something, but he stated that he was in a state of fasting, hoping it would be pleasing enough to God to spare his wife. Out of sheer exhaustion, Henry slipped into sleep near the three o’clock hour and did not wake until sunrise.

“H-Henry?” Anne rasped, barely moving her fingers.

Immediately lifting his head, Henry saw that Anne had opened her eyes. She had awakened!

“Sweetheart,” he said, tears filling his eyes as he silently sent up a prayer of thanks. “Don’t try to move too much. Let me send for the doctor.”

The ladies in the room were quite relieved as they ran to the door and sent for the guards to fetch the doctors. Henry remained at his wife’s side and moved to brush his hand over her head lovingly.

“The children…Henry,” she said, seemingly in a panic.

“They are healthy and well,” he reassured her. “We have a son and another daughter.”

Anne relaxed and smiled as she squeezed his hand gently. “Arthur and Margaret?”

He nodded in confirmation. “Both eager to meet their mother.”

When the physician returned, he deemed Anne healthy enough to sit up and meet her new children. Henry immediately sent for them to be brought in after Anne’s ladies had time to tend to her and assist her in changing and eating something for nourishment. He stayed at her side, thankful that his wife had not been taken from him during all of this. When Anne was ready, their newborn children were brought in.

“Oh, my own heart,” she murmured, looking at each of their children as they were placed in her arms. “My sweet Arthur and Margaret.”

“Arthur is a Tudor through and through, but Margaret…she is all you, sweetheart,” he said proudly as he sat beside her in the bed.

“I know that it is not usual, but…I wish to keep them close by, at least for a while,” she said, looking at Henry. He could not deny her anything.

“They will stay here a while, for your health and theirs,” he promised, kissing her head. “Elizabeth as well. I know that she had missed you and cannot wait to meet her brother and sister.”

“That is everything I could ever want,” she replied, smiling. Anne was weak, but he knew that she would grow stronger in the presence of her children.

Right now, Henry would move heaven and earth for his wife. She had given him three healthy children and given him more love than he had ever known. The world had been against them when they began their marriage, but he knew that he would face anything and anyone who stated that Anne was not his rightful wife.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mama!” 

From her bed, Anne saw her beautiful daughter forget her manners as she squealed in delight and ran toward the bed, Lady Bryan chasing after her, chastising the child for her lack of manners and propriety. Anne has to laugh as her sweet girl was still just a child and was always very excited to see her parents. Her daughter was nearly three and truly a beautiful jewel with her red and gold hair and blue eyes she adored. Every inch of her was Henry in female form. And Anne was so proud of that fact. 

“Your Majesty, I apologize,” Lady Bryan said as she reached the bedside and curtsied. “The Princess has been waiting for quite some time to see you. She could not contain herself.”

“That is quite alright,” she replied, smiling and looking down at her eldest. “My sweet girl. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, Mama,” the little girl said as she climbed onto the bed and into Anne’s waiting arms. 

Anne wrapped her arms around her child and kissed her head. It had been months since she had seen her daughter but she had written to Lady Bryan weekly or more to check on Elizabeth’s progress and health. Her daughter was a marvel as she learned languages and music. She made Anne and Henry very proud as her parents. Henry often told his court of Elizabeth’s gift for language and how he hoped she would continue to learn and grow. 

“Where is Papa?” 

“He will be here soon, my darling girl,” she replied. “He had important matters to discuss with the court.”

Since Arthur and Margaret’s birth, Henry had been elated and planned their christening, joust, and a ball in their honor. Of course, he was waiting for the ball until Anne was well and could attend as he wanted to dance with her, showing off his Queen to the realm. Anne had never been happier as she had given Henry a son. The son he had longed for and that she had promised him. He had come to visit her every day and had come to bed at night just to lay next to her and talk like they once had. They laughed at small jokes and talked about their children. It was heaven for Anne.

For a while, she sat with Elizabeth and told her all about her new brother and sister. Her daughter was full of questions and laughter. Anne was so delighted and her heart full from seeing her child and knowing she was well and happy.

“I heard a little princess was looking for me?” Henry’s voice called as he came in the room. 

Everyone bowed, but Elizabeth’s eyes lit up as she glanced to the doorway where Henry was standing.

“Papa!” she squealed as she clamored down from the bed and ran to his open arms. 

“There is my sweet Elizabeth,” he said, spinning her around before kissing her head. 

Watching them together, Anne felt her heart soar. Henry loved Elizabeth and took pride in her education and her accomplishments. She had been the jewel of Henry’s eye since her birth and adored her Papa more than anything. Though they had been disappointed at her birth that she was not a son, they loved her and doted on her every chance they got. Henry was a good father and though he had moments where he faltered, all men did. Even her own father had when she was a child.

“Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” he asked as he came to Anne’s side after settling Elizabeth down with some toys to play.

“A little sore but improving every day,” she replied, kissing him. “The doctor said I should be able to take short walks through the gardens soon.”

“I’m glad you’re doing better,” he said, smiling. “I’ve missed seeing you at court and I know many will enjoy your company again.”

“I’ve missed it as well, but I have to admit that the rest has been very welcomed,” she laughed. “Though not much rest can be had when you have two beautiful children to tend to.” 

“They are a marvel, Anne. Everyone is so proud of their new prince and princess.” 

Her heart swelled with pride and love. Anne deeply loved her children and knew that they were her truest joy and happiness. Elizabeth, Arthur, and Margaret were beautiful, healthy, and the pride of England. And Anne knew that they were her triumph over anyone who had doubted she would give Henry healthy children. She and Henry were incredibly happy together and she knew that their children would grow up loved, well educated, and knowing that they would be the leaders of the future. 

“I am so proud of you, sweetheart,” he continued, kissing her head. “You have given me three beautiful children. I can hardly contain my joy when I see them.” 

“Elizabeth and Arthur are exactly your image,” she said, smiling. 

“But Margaret is all you,” he countered with a smile. “Dark hair with no rule whatsoever. Your nose. And your delicate fingers.”

“I was thinking of their christening. What if we asked Lady Mary to be godmother for Arthur?” 

Her relationship with her step-daughter had been a turbulent one, though she opened to mend some of the hurt between them. Mary had not yet returned to court but would be arriving soon, so she hoped to start off on better terms. Naming her as godmother to one of her new siblings was one way to begin to mend their relationship and forge a new beginning. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” he agreed. “Mary has a gentle heart and has been tender with Elizabeth. It would be good for her to be close to her siblings.”

“We could also discuss a marriage for her,” she added, looking to her husband. “She is old enough and I know it might bring her happiness to have a household and children of her own.”

“I will speak to my advisers and find a suitable match. I want her happiness as much as I want our own children to be happy,” he said. 

“Mary has been through many things in her short life, but she has been as graceful and noble as any of Royal blood should be,” she commented. “I hope she and I can start anew when she is here.”

“You are a kind and loving woman, Anne. God has truly blessed me.”

In her heart, Anne knew that she had not begun this pursuit with any affection toward Henry. It was her father’s intent to place her close to the King and through her, find favor for their family. But through it all, she fell in love with him once she came to know him as a man, not just the King. He had become her heart’s desire and she had become his, thus beginning many years of trials and tribulations to bring their marriage to fruition.. At the beginning of the year, though, she had feared that he no longer loved her and that he would turn his attention to another because she had not given him a son yet. But God had truly shown her favor by turning Henry’s attention back to her and their children. 

“I am blessed,” she said, smiling. 

“Soon we will have the ball to honor you and our children,” he said, smiling and kissing her once. “Everyone will be there.”

“I have been thinking about our family and how important it is for us to be together,” she added. “Would you consider reinstating my sister in court?”

“If it would make you happy, then I would happily do so,” he replied. “She is your sister and an important part of your life.”

Anne nodded. She had banished her sister from court two years ago when she married a commoner without Anne or Henry’s permission. Anger had ruled Anne’s decision and she knew that it was not what she had in her heart for her sister. Mary has always been her constant companion when they were children, running away from George when he would try to bring frogs or other creatures to frighten them. And she had missed her sister’s presence and guidance, especially during the birth of all of her children. Mary already had two children from her first marriage, so she was well versed in childbirth. But Anne’s anger prevented her from being present for Elizabeth’s birth and now Margaret and Arthur’s. 

“I would love to have her close again,” she admitted. “For our children to know their cousins and family.”

“Consider it done, sweetheart,” he said. 

“You are too kind to me,” she murmured, kissing him once. 

When Henry left, Anne had her children brought to her so she could nurse them. It was for her benefit and the childrens’ as well. Her physician and the midwives all agreed that Anne would heal more quickly if she were able to feed her children and bond with them, something she had not been able to do with Elizabeth because she had only been a girl and Henry had been disappointed that she was a daughter. She adored being able to have that time with Arthur and Margaret. 

“They are truly beautiful children,” Catherine said as she came to Anne’s side.

“I am so proud of them,” she said. “Being a mother is one of the greatest joys I’ve ever had in my life.”

“I hope to be as good a mother as you one day,” Catherine said. “You love your children and care for them.”

“I think that you will be a wonderful mother when you are ready,” she told her cousin. “The King and I have been talking about a match for you. Of course, this would not take place until you are a little older.”

“A match for me?” The younger girl seemed surprised.

“Of course, you are my cousin and I believe that it would benefit all of us for you to marry someone of good standing. We have thought that Thomas Culpeper might be a good match for you.”

She caught the blush of her cousin’s cheeks and knew that this pleased her. Anne had noted Catherine’s fancy of Thomas in the last few weeks and Thomas seemed to reciprocate that fancy. Henry had agreed it would be a good match and had even thought to raise him to a Duke. But that was something that he wanted to think on and bestow as a possible wedding gift, so she knew that Henry wanted to keep that a secret for now.

“He is kind and I enjoy his company,” Catherine stated as she fixed one of the blankets on the bed. “Do you think that he would wish to take me as his wife?”

“I believe he would,” Anne replied honestly. “He talks highly of you and often inquires about you and your well-being. The King believes that he is quite taken by your beauty and your vivacious laughter.”

“I try to make myself as kind and agreeable as I can in the presence of others. I want to reflect well on our family and upon your kindness in taking me into your circle.”

“You are my cousin and I want you to do well and be happy here,” she said. 

“I am fortunate to have you as my family and that you have cared enough to teach me so many things,” Catherine replied, smiling. 

Anne nodded and smiled before returning her attention to the twins. She knew that things would not always be easy, nor would they be peaceful, but for now she could bask in the warmth of motherhood once again with her two new children. They had a son, Arthur, who was the Prince of England and the heir to the throne. Anne knew well that while she had secured her place in Henry’s heart once more, she still needed to secure the hearts of the people as their Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 1536**

For the first time in many years, Mary Tudor was returning to court. She had not spoken to her father in three years and, until the end of last year, had not been permitted to speak to her mother. Her health had suffered as a result of the treatment she faced. But Mary’s fortunes began to change as she was permitted to visit with her mother and spend her last days with her. The kindness had come at the behest of Anne Boleyn, who had interceded on her behalf to the King so that she may be with her mother during her final hours. It was unexpected as Mary thought Anne to be selfish and thoughtless. The visit with her mother lifted her spirits and allowed her to say her goodbyes to the woman who had given her life and taught her faith. They had spent Christmas together and Mary had held her mother’s hand and prayed with her as she left this world for the next. Her mother had reminded her in those last days that she was a Tudor and a daughter of Aragon and as such, had come from two lines of royalty. Mary took this to heart and would conduct herself with the utmost grace and manners befitting of her station. Though she may not have been a princess any longer, she was still the daughter of the King.

Mary was allowed to mourn in peace and privacy as her father had allowed her residence at Hatfield, near her sister Elizabeth. The time to mourn was precious to her as she was able to pray and find comfort in knowing that her mother was no longer in pain and that she was with God. Being close to her half-sister was also a comfort as the little girl was beginning to show her wonderful and creative personality as she was learning new languages and the rules of court. Mary was always close by and would engage with Elizabeth in small games or help her with lessons in Spanish and Latin. When news of the birth of her new siblings reached her, she had made up her mind to begin to make peace. She would swallow her pride and recognize herself as a bastard, though it pained her to do so. It would allow her to return home and to her father’s side, perhaps to gain his love once more. And maybe, one day, allow her to marry a man of good standing to move forward in her life.

“I hope that the rooms are to your liking, Lady Mary,” the servant said as she lead her into the rooms that were now her own in the palace.

“Yes, they are quite beautiful. Please, send my thanks to the King and Queen for their graciousness upon my return,” she said, turning to the girl. “I would like to rest for a while. Thank you.”

When the girl left, Mary turned her attention to the rooms. They were in great splendor and she could not help but notice that she was given a beautiful view of the gardens. On the bed laid fresh linens and a rosary. Mary ran her fingers along the beads and gems that were set in the stones. They were incredibly beautiful and she could see the work that had been put into it. A note was underneath with the seal of Anne Boleyn. 

_ Lady Mary, _

_ I hope that you find your rooms to be agreeable. I had asked several of your ladies about things that would make you more comfortable here. Your father and I also wanted to give you a gift for your return. The rosary was made in London by one of the most respected and loved jewelry makers. It was blessed before being placed in your room and I hope that it will bring you some peace and comfort during the transition. Your father ensured that the jewels came from a necklace that belonged to your mother so that you may keep her close to you always. If there is anything you may need, please do not hesitate to ask. I hope that this will be a new beginning for all of us as a family.  _

_ -Anne _

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she read the words across the page. Her faith had always been something that was important to her, as was her mother. And now she had both of those things in a single item to keep close to her heart. Though she had not cared for Anne when she became her father’s mistress and then Queen, she now could see that Anne was a caring person and had not wanted to cause her any harm. 

A knock came at the door a few moments later and Mary slipped the note back into the envelope before coming to the door. When she opened it, she immediately curtsied as she saw her father standing in the doorway.

“Your Majesty,” she said. “I was not aware that I would be honored with a visit so soon.”

“Mary,” he greeted, smiling as he tucked his finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to his. “Can a father not come to see his daughter?”

The smile spread across Mary’s lips as she stood. For the first time in a long time, her father embraced her.

“Father,” she said, holding him tightly. She had missed being held by her father.

“Let me take a look at you,” he said, standing back and looking at her with a smile. “You have grown since I last saw you.”

Mary laughed. “Only a little.”

“I am so happy you are here,” he said, kissing her head. “Is everything alright here in your rooms?”

“It’s perfect,” she replied. “I just opened your gift...it is beautiful and I shall treasure it always.”

“I am glad you like it...I wanted your return to be happy. And I wanted you to know that you are my daughter. I love you and want what is best for you.”

“I am happy to be home,” she said. “And I am quite anxious to meet my new brother and sister.”

“And you will,” he said, grinning proudly. “They are healthy and perfect.”

“Anne is recovering well?” She knew that birthing two children had taken its toll on the Queen and that she had been recovering for some time now.

“Very well. She is able to get up and about now for short times, but still tires easily. The doctor said that is normal, but she will regain her strength in time. She wanted to be here to greet you, but was not able to stand long enough,” he answered. “But she will see you tomorrow.”

“Please tell her I said thank you for the gift and her kind note.”

“I will,” he replied, kissing her head. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, but for now, I will let you rest since I know your journey was long.”

“Thank you, Father,” she said, smiling. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mary,” he said as he slipped out of the room.

Mary could not believe that this was real and that she was finally home. Her father, it seemed, had changed entirely as he had become kinder and more loving, as he had once been when she was young. She had heard about his accident and wondered if something had changed in him after. Perhaps God had interceded on her behalf and answered her prayers. Whatever the reason, Mary Tudor was happy to finally be where she wanted to be.

* * *

Anne sat up in her bed, propped against the pillows as she read quietly. She had been studying and practicing her French more lately, as she and Henry had seen fit to try and treaty with the French court. Of course, Anne had grown up there and spent many years with the Queen, so she already knew much of their court life and traditions. She and Henry had invited King Francis and his wife, Claude, to England for the upcoming holiday season as a symbol of good faith between their two nations. 

“Your Majesty, is there anything else that I can get for you for the night?” Kitty asked.

“Oh no, I have everything I need,” she replied, smiling. “You may retire for the night if you wish or if you’d like some company, I wouldn’t mind.”

“May I ask what you are reading?” her cousin inquired curiously as she approached and nodded to the book in Anne’s hands.

“It’s a prayer book,” she answered, showing her the cover. “I brought this back with me from France some years ago. Henry thought it might be a good idea for me to start speaking and reading in French again as we are to have guests from France in the near future.”

“Is it a difficult language to master?” Her cousin’s education had been lax, but she knew that was not her fault as her father had not cared for his youngest children’s education.

“Not if you know how the words are supposed to fit together,” she replied, smiling. “If you’d like, I could teach you some.”

“I would, very much.” Her younger cousin was always eager to please and she knew that the girl needed guidance.

Catherine had been doing well at the palace as she was learning quickly and had settled into her duties as a lady in waiting. Anne was pleased with her progress and knew that she was going to be a proper lady before it was all said and done. Henry had agreed to a betrothal for Catherine as well, much to Anne’s pleasure. 

“Thomas speaks French as well,” she mentioned with a smile. “He has told Henry that he is quite taken with you and enjoys your conversation.” 

The blush on the younger girl’s cheeks made Anne smile. She knew what it was like to be young and in love. She and Henry had courted for years before their marriage and she remembered all the stolen glances and the letters that he had written to her. 

“He is so kind and takes the time to listen when I have ideas,” she said. “I truly do like him and I think he will be a good husband.”

“He will. And Henry has already decided that you and Thomas will remain close after your marriage so that we may spend time with one another.”

Anne had grown to like Catherine’s company and knew that the young girl needed a good influence in her life. With Mary returning to Court, she hoped that she and Catherine might find a friendship as they were close in age. And she knew that Mary’s influence would be good for her cousin as Mary was educated and well versed in the world of Court and all things that a lady should know.

“What is it like, to be married?” Kitty inquired.

“It is...like a dance, in a way,” Anne replied. “There are moments when you know all of the steps and how the dance should go, but other times when the music suddenly changes and you have to adapt. But, with the right partner, you will never falter.” 

“Is that what you feel, with the King?” 

Anne nodded. “He and I have loved each other for a long time now. I never intended to fall in love with him...but there was something about him that drew me to him. He was kind and passionate, but also courteous and romantic. Not that anyone knew with his demeanor.”

“He was?” Kitty was seated next to Anne on the bed, listening to her every word. 

“When we were courting, he wrote me letters. Beautiful letters that captured my heart,” Anne said, smiling as she thought of those days. To have the heart of the King was the highest regard for any lady in the land. “He promised me the world. And even though he knew that he was married, he said that God had not given him the son he had desired. I wanted to give him everything he desired and more.”

“The King speaks so highly of you to everyone. He said that he has never had more happiness in his life,” Kitty stated, squeezing Anne’s hand. 

“He has made me so happy...the most happy,” Anne admitted. “Elizabeth, Arthur and Margaret are everything I have ever wanted. And I know that one day, God willing, I might give him one more son. But for now, the physician wants me to focus on my health.”

“As you should,” Kitty agreed. “For now, rest, Majesty, and if you need anything, please send for me.”

When Kitty left, Anne smiled and returned to her reading for some time. Her heart was content, for now, and she hoped that the future would bring brighter things for her family and for the country she and Henry so dearly loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**December 1536**

“Sweetheart, are you sure you are up for this?” Henry asked. “You’ve only just regained your strength and health.”

“I promise I shall be fine, darling,” Anne replied. “I want Christmas to be special in our house this year. A celebration of our children and for our people.”

“Alright,” he conceded. “But only if you let Kitty, Mary, and your other ladies assist you with planning.”

Anne smiled and kissed her husband. Henry could hardly deny her anything when she asked and she knew that this year had been a year of joy and celebration for their family with the birth of an heir. A son, who was healthy and happy by all accounts. And a second daughter to join Elizabeth as a jewel in Henry’s heart. Mary had also been reunited with Henry and had captured the hearts of many in court. All was well for their family and things were bright as ever.

“Will you and Charles be long on your hunt?” she asked as she took one of her earrings off.

Henry and Charles were off to hunt for the feast planned in just a few days time. Her husband had regained his strength to ride from his fall early in the year and was eager to shoot for sport once more. Anne worried for his health and safety, but Charles reassured her that he would look out for the King. Henry had also given his word that he would be careful. God had been good to them in securing their safety this year, so she had faith that all would be well with this hunt.

“Only a few days time,” he promised. “You’ll hardly know I’m gone with the children here.”

Having her children near her always brought Anne joy. She loved them all so much and doted over each one. Her boy, Arthur, was growing so quickly and looked more like Henry each time she saw him. He was strong and stubborn, like Henry and Anne both were. And her daughters, the sweet princesses Elizabeth and Margaret, were the roses of her garden. Margaret was a happy child, always smiling and babbling on. She was a miniature version of Anne with her dark hair and beautiful Boleyn features. And Elizabeth, her firstborn and her heart, had grown so much in the last year. Anne was so fiercely proud of her children. Her greatest accomplishments in life. Each of them were growing strong and would continue to thrive as they were taken care of in the country. Though Anne missed them dearly when they were gone, she knew that it was better for them to live where they had fresh air and less strife.

Anne smiled and kissed him once as she came over. “Elizabeth will be so happy to see you. She adores her Papa.”

“I cannot wait to see her as well. Every time I see her it’s as if she’s grown another inch and has learned something new,” he replied with a smile. “She reminds me of you.”

“Lady Bryan tells me she is quite lively and inquisitive. Always asking questions and wanting to learn.”

“She is like her namesake as well,” Henry mused. “My mother loved to learn. She always had books with her everywhere she went.”

The late Elizabeth of York was remembered fondly by many. Anne knew her reputation well as the beloved Queen and wife of Henry VII. She had been the foundation of the Tudor dynasty, though she was not a Tudor by name. Their marriage had been a political match bartered by Henry’s mother Margaret Beaufort and Elizabeth’s own mother, Elizabeth Woodville,that turned to a deep and faithful love that had produced seven children and a dynasty that their son had inherited and continued to build. Henry’s father had been so devastated by her loss that he refused to speak to anyone for days, save his own mother, and never took another wife. She hoped to be able to continue that legacy and to honor the family that Elizabeth had built.

“I know she is very proud of you,” Anne stated as she held her hand to her husband’s cheek. “You have changed England and given our people a hope for a bright future.”

“With a good and loving Queen at my side,” he replied, kissing her softly.

“I will always be at your side,” she promised. “Now, go and have a wonderful hunt. Be careful and come home to me. Tell Charles that you better come home to me or I shall hunt him down myself and have him flogged.”

Henry smiled and kissed her one more time before leaving, giving Anne a moment to sit and rest. Her strength still came and went but the physician stated that it was no cause for concern as she was mending well. Birthing two children had taken much out of Anne, but she had hoped to return to full health within a few months and give Henry one more son. A Duke of York. She was determined to secure Henry’s dynasty and give him two sons that he could be proud of in addition to the three daughters he had.

“Your Grace,” a voice called from the doorway.

Anne turned to see Mary, her step-daughter, standing in the door. Mary curtsied before Anne beckoned her in. Her step-daughter grew more beautiful and ladylike every day and was becoming a desired match for many of the courtiers as daughter of the King. Mary had fair skin and magnificent golden red hair, much like Henry and Elizabeth. She had grown so much in the last few years and was exceptional in grace and beauty.

“Mary, I was not expecting you,” she said, smiling. “How are you?”

“I am doing well,” the younger woman replied. “I wanted to come and ask if you would like some company.”

“Your father sent you, didn’t he?” she asked, smiling with a laugh. Henry hardly left Anne alone after the twins were born, concerned that she would become unwell.

“He does worry about you,” Mary confirmed with a nod.

“He mustn’t worry so much for me,” she said. “I know he cares but he has other pressing concerns to think of.”

“Why would he be concerned with anything above the well being of his Queen?” Mary asked as she came over to join Anne.

Anne smiled at the thought. “Well if that be true, I am glad for the company.”

“Father said that you were planning the Christmas celebrations. I would like to assist you, if it would please you.”

“I would very much like that,” Anne replied. “This year has been special for our family and I think it would be wonderful to celebrate all that has come to pass.”

“Christmas is Father’s favorite,” Mary said with a smile. “I love all of the colors and the music. The feast is one of my favorite parts with the treats and the wonderful goose.”

“I do as well...it reminds me of when I was a little girl,” Anne stated. “My mother and father would dance with Mary, George, and I for hours and let us stay up late into the night.”

“My mother loved Christmas...she said it was a time to remember the birth of Jesus and to celebrate the Holy Mother.” Mary diverted her eyes and grew quiet.

“You are allowed to remember your mother, Mary. There is no harm in that. She was your mother and you loved her dearly. You have lost her and even though the traditional time of mourning has passed, you may still personally be living in those moments.”

Mary nodded, “I do miss her. She always wanted what was best for me.”

“I know that a mother’s love for her daughter never ends. She will always be with you and guide you when you need her most.” Anne knew that her own mother had always been there for her and would always be a guiding force in her life. She wrote regular letters to her mother and saw her as often as she could.

“Do you think that...Father loved my mother?”

Anne was taken back by the sincerity and bravado of the question, but Mary was a young lady who had been through a lot of turmoil at such a young age. She had asked herself that question many times when she and Henry were courting and had come to the conclusion that Henry had loved Catherine once, but their marriage had been for political alliances. Not the love that they shared.

“I believe that the King may have loved her for a time,” she replied carefully. “But as we grow older, we change and our lives change. The King and your mother were both very young when they married and had not spent much time together. But I do know that they both love you. Your birth was celebrated for many days and the King speaks highly of you to everyone.”

Henry loved his children. That much Anne never doubted as he doted on them. And as frustrated as he had been by the stubbornness of Catherine, he could not deny Mary the kindness of saying goodbye to her mother and the tenderness of being able to grieve in private. Though he was a man of few words sometimes, he showed his affections through his actions and his gifts. His hesitancy to arrange a marriage for Mary was proof that he did not think lightly on these things. He wanted her happiness, above all things, because he knew that he had done many things wrong over the years and wanted to make them right. Mary deserved a happy marriage and children of her own.

“I do love Father...and I want to make him proud,” the younger woman said, gently caressing the beads of her rosary as she wore it around her neck.

“You make him proud each day. You are accomplished, intelligent, and beautiful. Elizabeth adores you and looks up to you because you are the definition of a lady,” Anne said, taking her step-daughter’s hand and squeezing it gently. “I am proud of you. And I hope that you know that even though I am not your mother, I will always be here for you.”

“Even though we have had our disagreements in the past, I am thankful that you are here. You have given England a strong heir and made Father so happy,” Mary replied, squeezing her hand back. “And I am thankful that you have helped me to come home.”

“I was happy to do so. Your place is here, with your family.” Anne smiled and looked to the parchment.

They spoke a while of plans for the feast, of who to invite and what the great hall should look like, and the gowns they would wear. Anne remembered how she would plan small gatherings with her sister and longed for her company. Henry had sent an official invitation for Mary and her husband to join them in court at Christmas. Anne had written to her sister and apologized for her harsh words and said that she had missed her company. Her sister had agreed to return to court and that they would make amends. Her sister had given birth to two more children she was eager to meet. She would give her nieces and nephews a proper education alongside the royal children so that they would find suitable matches of their own one day. Anne went to bed on those thoughts.

The next morning, Henry had already left for his hunt with Charles. Anne was disappointed he did not wake her to say goodbye, but found a letter waiting for her. Opening it, she found Henry’s lovely script lining the pages. In the letter, he spoke of how he loved her and was proud that she was his wife and Queen. He bid her good health and promised to return home in just a few days’ time. Anne smiled and pressed her lips to the parchment and folded it to keep with the other letters Henry had written her. A knock at the door brought her attention away from the notes.

“Your Majesty, I apologize for the interruption,” one of her ladies said as she curtsied and came inside. “The Prince Arthur and Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret are here.”

Anne hurriedly placed a robe on as the nurses brought in her youngest children and Elizabeth came running in. Her heart burst with pride as she saw her children.

“Oh my darlings!” She took Margaret in her arms and kissed her head while Elizabeth hugged her legs. “Look how much you’ve grown!”

“Mama, I missed you,” Elizabeth said, looking up. “Where is Papa?”

“Papa is out hunting, but he will be home soon. And when he arrives, he will be so happy to see you,” she replied.

“When?!” Her daughter’s cherub cheeks were flush with excitement.

“In just a few days. But we must be patient,” she instructed her daughter as she held her youngest close to her heart, rubbing her back.

Her oldest nodded and smiled as she went to the bed and climbed on. Anne approached and sat with her. The nurse came close with Arthur in her arms and laid him down at Anne’s request on the bed. She laid Margaret beside her brother and gazed at her children. Her heart was full of so much love and pride. She had much to be thankful for this year and hoped that she and Henry would continue to be blessed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M...for reasons. Enjoy!

**October 1537**

The winds were changing and Anne could feel the early start of winter coming. Elizabeth had just turned four the previous month and Arthur and Margaret had reached their first birthday in the summer. All three children were healthy and thriving, much to Anne’s relief and joy. She and Henry visited them often and brought them to court so that they could spend time with them. Anne missed her children when they were not with her, but knew that their health benefited from living in the country while they were young. Lady Bryan wrote weekly with their progress and shared stores of the little ones with Anne that made her heart soar. As she sat reading the latest, she heard her door open and looked up to see Henry come in.

As she moved to stand, he motioned for her to stay. “No need sweetheart,” he said, coming over and kissing her.

Anne smiled in the kiss and cupped her husband’s cheek. “I was just reading a letter from Lady Bryan about the children.”

“Are they well?” he asked. 

“They are. Little Arthur is more sure in his steps now and Margaret is never far behind her brother. Elizabeth is speaking more French.” Anne was so proud and could see it in Henry’s eyes too as he smiled and kissed her again.

“I am so glad they are healthy and well...we must visit again soon. I miss them,” he stated. “And I know you do as well.”

“I do,” she agreed, smiling as she stood and moved her hands to Henry’s chest. “They love to see their Papa too.”

“I am constantly amazed by all they are learning and how fast they are growing...Elizabeth reminds me of my own mother in her intelligence and gift for words. I see myself in Arthur, with his fearless nature and desire to conquer every challenge he sees. But Margaret...she is you with her stubborn nature and that beautiful laugh. She will be a force to be reckoned with as a princess.”

Henry was a wonderful father. He loved each of their children dearly, taking pride in their accomplishments and boasting to any who would listen about them. He had made amends with Mary, his firstborn, and had welcomed her back to their family with open arms and had boasted of her beauty and accomplishments far and wide throughout court. Their family was blossoming and she had been discussing a real marriage candidate for Mary with Henry. Her step-daughter deserved happiness and a family of her own. The Duke of Bavaria was due to visit after Christmas, to meet Mary and to talk of marriage. Philip, as she had learned was his name, was a kind man who shared many of the same interests as her step-daughter, including a love of the written word and music. Henry had allowed for them to exchange letters so that they would get to know one another before his visit. Mary seemed to enjoy this as she would blush when one arrived. Anne was reminded of the letters Henry wrote to her when they were courting. Precious things she had kept and put away for her daughters to one day see. Her heart hoped that the marriage would come to be and that Mary would finally have the family she had longed for. And Anne had every confidence that she would be as happy as she and Henry had been these last years.

When Henry leaned in and kissed her, she smiled and leaned into the kiss. “Are you here to visit my bed, my love?”

“If my Queen is willing,” he replied.

Their marriage bed had only been reestablished in the last few months, after Anne’s long recovery from the birth of the twins. But Anne was incredibly eager to have the same bond and same satisfaction as they shared before. She and Henry had always been passionate and knew one another better than they knew themselves. Their passion had always been the foundation of their love, from their bantering and conversation to their bedroom activities. Anne had always loved that about their relationship. They could always speak freely to one another and challenge one another, though Henry had forgotten that for a time when they married. 

“She is more than willing…” she replied, smiling as she slowly backed away and untied her chemise and lowered it to the floor. “I am yours and yours alone.”

Henry’s gaze on her naked body increased her own desire as she sat on her bed. As he removed his coat and undershirt, she bit her bottom lip. Her husband had always been an attractive man as he had been active in sport and riding as long as he had been able to walk. As he approached her, she smiled and moved her hands along his hips. His hands cradled her face and kissed her. Anne moved her hands to the ties of his pants and untied them swiftly with her fingers. When they were undone, Henry removed his boots and pants before moving over her in the bed, Anne moving back against the pillows.

“You are the most beautiful rose in all of England,” he murmured as he kissed her neck. “My rose...my Queen.”

“A rose tended to by a loving gardener and King,” she said softly as her hands slid along his back. 

Her husband smiled and kissed her soundly, causing Anne to shiver as she moved her hands up to frame his face. This man had changed the world for her and given her three beautiful children that she knew she could never be without. One hand moved down between them, brushing her delicate fingers over the length of his manhood. He reacted to her touch with a fierce and deep groan, kissing her neck. 

“Anne…” he murmured near her ear in a low voice that he reserved only for her. A primal and possessive voice that told her that she was his and his alone. “I must have you...please.”

Spreading her legs was all the invitation he needed as she felt him slip into her body, arching to his touch. She wrapped her legs around him and drove him deeper inside of her, wanting to feel every inch of him. No matter how many times she had taken him to bed, each time felt as though it was their first, passionate and full of heat. Henry kissed here and there, from breast to breast and between them as Anne moved her hands over his shoulders, digging her nails into the skin as she felt the pleasure rising between her legs. Without hesitation, she pushed him over onto his back and sat up on him, riding him. His hands moved along her pale skin, holding her hips as she drove him deeper inside her with every stroke. She could see the desire in her husband’s eyes as he gazed up at her. 

“Touch me…” she begged, biting her bottom lip. “Please…”

Henry was not one to deny her anything as one hand drifted over her skin to where they were joined, brushing his thumb along the sensitive bundle of nerves. God this was Heaven. Her hands rested on his chest as she held herself up and rocked her hips to his, guttural moans and huffs of pleasure coming from both herself and her lover. Her King. Anne was near as she leaned in and kissed Henry and knew from his own breaths that he was not long behind her. His thumb continued deftly and she cried out as she felt her entire body tense and tighten around his length. Henry rocked to her as he shivered with his own release. Anne slowed and laid her body against his, catching her breath. 

“Henry…” she whispered, looking up and smiling as she kissed him on the lips.

“My sweet Anne,” he murmured. “I have longed for that.”

She smiled, moving her hand along his chest. “As have I.”

Passion was one thing never lacking in their marriage. Anne was a jealous woman and any other that caught the eye of her husband was never long for court. But since his accident and the birth of their children, Henry had been faithful and loyal to only her. Her near brush with death had been enough to bring them as close as they had been when he first began to court her. Their love for one another had been renewed and she did not have any cause to worry. Not when she and Henry had given England a son and heir. He had been to her bed every night, not just for carnal pleasure, but for her company and to sleep at her side. Anne had always loved the tenderness he showed in those moments. Moments like now. 

Moving to lay at her husband’s side, she laid her head on his chest and moved her hand along the damp skin. “Darling, I have a deep desire for apples.”

“Apples?” he questioned, looking at her inquisitively. 

“Yes,” she confirmed with a small and innocent grin. “I want them all the time.”

“Anne, are you…” he could scarcely finish his question as he looked at her in awe.

“Pregnant?” She looked to her husband and nodded. “Yes...I am.” 

“Sweetheart, that is...this is wonderful news!” Henry was jovial and sat up in the bed against the pillows. “When? Have you seen the physician?”

“I suspected but was not sure, but the physician confirms I am indeed pregnant and will give birth in April,” she replied, sitting up against the pillows with him. 

“Is it safe?” he asked, moving his hand to her belly. “With all that you endured giving birth to Arthur and Margaret?”

Anne nodded and slid her hand over her husband’s on her belly. “He says that with the amount of time that I have spent healing, that he sees no reason why I could not have a healthy pregnancy and birth.”

“This is wonderful news,” Henry said, kissing her head. 

Anne had been waiting a few days to tell him until she was certain that she was with another child again and that it would be safe for her to have this child. Her fears had been put to rest by their physician when he noted that she had been in good health for many months now and that she was much stronger than she had been after the twins’ birth. Though she and Henry had not actively been trying to conceive, God had given her another child. Perhaps another boy so that Henry could have another son. Another Tudor boy to carry on the family dynasty and for him to be proud of. No one else knew, except for her physician and her sister, Mary, whom she had told in the strictest of confidences. Her sister had promised to keep it a secret until she told the King. 

“Promise me that you will not hunt during the Spring?” she asked. “I do not want you to be away when I begin labor...it comforts me when you are near.”

“I promise,” he swore. “I will not leave until our child is safely delivered and christened.”

“Thank you. I know that you love the hunt and that is a lot to ask of you,” she replied.

“Not from my Queen and my wife,” he assured her. “I have been in this very palace when each of our children were born. I would not want to miss this one’s arrival.”

Smiling, she relaxed against her husband. Henry was right, he had been present in the castle for each of their children’s births and immediately introduced to each of them by the ladies in waiting when they arrived. Elizabeth’s birth had been a relief as she had been delivered of a healthy child, though they had expected a prince. But it had been a difficult pregnancy throughout. With Arthur and Margaret, Anne had almost died, though by the grace of God, she had survived and woke to find her husband at her side. This time, she hoped and prayed that she would have a healthy pregnancy and an easy delivery of a strong and vigorous child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**January 1538**

Mary had never been nervous in her life. She had been raised from her infancy to have poise, grace, and be in control of all situations as she was the sole living heir to her father’s throne. That was all before her father’s remarriage and the birth of her siblings, however the years of education and training never truly left her. With her twenty-second birthday next month, she knew that she was well beyond the age when she should have been married. However, her father had been hesitant to allow any marriage to proceed. She understood that he loved her and only wanted what was best for her, but she was a woman now and wanted to have a family of her own.

The last few months had been truly wonderful as she and Phillip had exchanged letters to one another, getting to know one another before they were to meet face-to-face. He was well spoken, confident, and had a strong belief in God, though he was not Catholic. As they had discovered, Lutheranism and Catholicism had many similar beliefs and they were happy to compare and to speak about them freely to one another. For the first time, Mary felt as though she truly knew someone’s heart. He was kind and had a love of learning, which Mary secretly adored as she too loved to learn and to further educate herself. That love was instilled to her by her mother.

“My Lady, are you ready?” Martha, one of her ladies, asked. 

“Yes,” she stated, rising from her chair.

She walked out of her chambers and down the hallway to the great hall, where her father and Queen Anne were waiting. Her step-mother looked as though she was glowing as she had announced her third pregnancy some months earlier and was now nearing her final months before the birth of her child. Her father had also announced at Christmas that he was restoring Mary’s titles as Princess and her role in the succession, after his and Anne’s children. The announcement had brought Mary to tears as she felt as though her father had finally acknowledged her fully as the daughter he had loved since her birth. Everyone was full of joy for a royal baby and a potential wedding in the near future. Mary approached the thrones and curtsied with a smile. 

“You look absolutely radiant, Mary,” her father said as he stood and approached her, reaching for her hands before kissing her cheek as she stood.

“Thank you, Father,” she replied. “Has The Duke arrived?”

“He will be along in just a few moments,” her father reassured her as he helped her to her seat at his side.

As she took her seat, she glanced at her step-mother, who was smiling at her. Today was an important day for their family as it signified that they were potentially uniting with The Duke of Bavaria’s family. It also meant that Mary would potentially meet her future husband. Her stomach was unsettled as she waited. When the trumpets sounded his arrival, she took a deep breath and saw as a man came walking in with his own court. He was handsome and tall, much to her surprise, with dark hair and deep eyes. As he approached, he stopped and bowed to her father, showing respect and honor. 

“Your Majesty, I am very honored to be here,” he said. “I wish to thank you for your invitation to your beautiful country.”

“It is a delight to have you here,” her father replied, smiling. “England is happy to host a man as honorable as you and to introduce you to my daughter, Princess Mary Tudor.”

As he held out his hand to her, Mary stood and curtsied with a blush. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“You as well, Princess,” Phillip said, reaching out to take her hand and kiss it.

Mary felt the warmth of his hand and the softness of his lips against her own hand as she smiled. Her father continued with talk of politics for some time as the guests were seated and wine was served, but her eyes were focused on Phillip. He was intelligent and knowledgeable about other countries and even the politics of England, meaning that he had spent time reading and talking to those that would educate him on this country. Their dinner was full of laughter as everyone shared stories of jousts, balls, hunts, and other family events. It was a time that Mary cherished as it showed her that she was a part of the family once more and that Phillip, whom she felt herself drawn to, had the approval of her father. At its conclusion, Mary and Phillip were given permission to walk the gardens together with one of the courtiers acting as a chaperone.

“When I first arrived, I was unsure of what to expect,” he admitted. “From your letters, I knew that you were well educated, kind, and passionate...but seeing you in person and listening to you tonight, it makes everything so much more real.”

Mary blushed and smiled, “I did not know either, but I admit that I am happy that you have come here.”

“I am as well,” he said, turning to smile at her. “Your father and I are to speak on marriage tomorrow. I hope that all will go well and that I can call you my bride.”

“I do as well, my Lord,” she said. “You have captured my heart with your words and your kindness.”

“And you have mine.”

He took her hand and kissed it once before bowing. When they parted, Mary felt light and as if she could fly. Returning to her quarters, she dressed for bed and had hope that she would soon be a wife and thereafter, a mother. It was everything she had dreamed for and wanted since she was a child. To have a family all her own. As she climbed into bed, she held her rosary and prayed, thinking of her mother and how she hoped that she would be proud of the woman she had become and that she would grant her wisdom and strength going forward in her life.

* * *

Anne dressed for bed, her hand sliding over the rounded belly now visible beneath her gown. She was nearing her confinement and was anxious to meet the child growing inside of her. This child was as restless as Elizabeth and as stubborn as Henry himself. But she was proud to carry another future Tudor heir. Anne once had hoped for just two children, but as she was now carrying her fourth, she knew that she found joy in being a mother. The wellbeing of her children was her first priority.

“You are glowing, Anne,” her sister complimented as she came over to brush her hair. 

“I am so happy,” she said, looking in the mirror back at Mary. “My children are healthy and growing stronger every day. And I have another baby in my belly.” 

“The King is also so proud of you. He speaks so highly of you to everyone and boasts that he is the luckiest man in all England.”

Anne felt her lips curl into a shy smile. Henry had been so good to her and had doted on their children every opportunity that he could. Their love had grown stronger these last few years and he had not wandered from her bed since his accident and since she had nearly been lost giving birth to their second and third child. In a way, it brought them closer and provided a means for them to appreciate one another deeper as they realized that life was fragile and that at any moment, either of them could be taken by God. Now they cherished their time together and spent at least a few hours each day with one another when their duties permitted. 

“Henry is a wonderful husband and a doting father. Everything our mother had hoped for when she set out to find us husbands.” 

“I am so grateful that he took interest in William and I returning to court,” Mary stated as she set Anne’s hairbrush down. “I know that our marriage was not something Father approved of, but I am thankful that you forgave me.”

“I know that love is an important thing,” Anne said, looking at Mary as she touched her hand. “And family is just as important. I wanted you here by my side and for your children to grow up close to mine, as we did.”

“I know that Catherine, Henry, Edward, and little Anne adore being close with Elizabeth, Arthur, and Margaret,” Mary replied. “And I am so thankful that they have the chance to have an education.”

That was a point that Anne refused to ever budge on. She wanted her children and nieces and nephews to have an education befitting their family’s status. Elizabeth was already fluent in three languages at her young age and was beginning to learn how to write and read. Mary’s children would soon follow and would be some of the most well educated young men and women in the country.

“George’s little ones will soon follow,” Anne added with a smile. “He wrote to me that Jane is also expecting and due to give birth in the late summer.”

Her elder sister gasped with excitement. “That is wonderful news!”

“Father is so pleased and swears to all that it is a boy. George is more cautious and says that he hopes for a healthy child. Jane is well and George states that her pregnancy has been an easy one thus far.”

“I hope that her confinement is easy and that they have a healthy child. My first two with Catherine and Henry were very painful. Edward and Anne’s births were much easier, by far,” Mary commented as she sat with Anne.

Anne nodded in agreement. “Elizabeth’s birth was long and painful. I hardly remember Arthur and Margaret’s, but I was ill and lost consciousness for some time. The recovery after their birth was much more difficult than Elizabeth’s. But I am hoping that this one will be less difficult and arduous,” she said, moving her hand along her stomach.

“I will be at your side the entire time,” Mary promised. 

“Good, I will need you,” Anne said, taking her sister’s hand. “I have not told Henry my suspicions, but I do believe that I carry a son. I want to keep that close to my heart until I give birth.”

“Have you thought of a name?”

“Edmund. Henry had a younger brother who died when he was still a baby,” Anne explained. “Henry was just a boy himself, but remembers how his mother and father grieved for his brother.”

“That is a fitting name,” Mary agreed, nodding. “And for a daughter, if it is a girl?”

“Eleanor,” Anne replied. “Henry told me he wanted me to name this child if we have another daughter because our eldest three have names to honor his family. Eleanor is a name that I admire and think is a strong name.”

“It is a beautiful name.”

The Queen nodded and smiled, thinking on the child growing inside of her. Edmund or Eleanor, time would tell. Her heart was full of hope for the future of her family. Her fourth child would arrive in just a few more months. Mary would be married in the following months and there would be a wonderful celebration before she would move to her new home. And her brother would be welcoming his first child, which was cause for joy and merriment in the Boleyn family. 


End file.
